


Beware of Wonka

by Puppeteer_skills_101



Category: Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: Cannibalism, Murder, Other, Slaves, Wonka is a cannibal, golden tickets, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppeteer_skills_101/pseuds/Puppeteer_skills_101





	Beware of Wonka

The man sat at his table humming as he ate the meat on his plate all alone. His knife cut roughly through the exotic meat. Small drops of blood dripped occasionally onto the napkin he had tucked over his bowtie. His tall brown hat sat next to his plate as he calmly and slowly ate the meat, with his cane leaning on the table. Before finishing the meat, he looked down at the napkin that caught all the blood. He let out a deep sigh and rummaged through his pocket. Pulling out a flute, he played a little toon and he waited, shaking his head.

Slowly a small person, with orange skin and normal knees. His hair was a natural and true green with naturally white eyebrows. He wore a chef hat and an apron which he clutched tightly in his hands. Taking tiny steps he slowly made his way to the normal sized man that looked like a giant to them. The man's brown curly hair and sharp blue eyes pierced the small man's soul. The small man flinched when he silently watched the taller man roughly rip the napkin from his collar.

"I asked for my meat to be slightly cooked," The giant spoke with gentleness and care as he looked at the smaller man. He leaned down and put the napkin of blood closer to the smaller man. "And to not be bleeding. What does this look like?"

"I-It's blood, sir." The smaller man shook as the taller man got closer to him. Without a moment to spare, the smaller man let out a scream after the taller man's foot shot out and landed on the smaller man's knee.

"It's raw, you symbiotic stupid Oompa Loompa!" The taller man stood up towering over the Oompa Loompa. He was furious with anger as his face turned red while shouting. "Do not think that I did not see those sleeping pills inside of the meat either!"

The man stomped on the Oompa Loompa's other knee with a sharp snap as the Oompa Loompa's fragile knee broke under the sudden weight. Screaming the Oompa Loompa tried to crawl away from the taller man until the taller man slammed his foot down onto the knee he kicked. If it was broken before, now it was shattered.

Playing the small flute again, but a different toon, the man heard the Oompa Loompa pleading for his life as he didn't even try to push the taller man off of his knee. The man stood on the knee until three other Oompa Loompas came walking in through the door.

"You two! Take this one to the grinder. Don't bother killing him before it either." The man spoke through his teeth while grabbing his cane and pointed it at the two Oompa Loompa's on the left. "He will be made an example of! You all work for me! There is only one way anyone can leave and that's when you all die! You are here for the rest of your lives! There is no possible way to get back to your precious island!"

As he was shouting at the five Oompa Loompas, he was twisting his foot on the crying Oompa Loompa's shattered knee. Outside of the small dining room, other Oompa Loompas could hear their master loud and clear as it echoed through the entire factory. After some deep breaths and glaring down at the soon-to-be-dead Oompa Loompa, he lifted his foot and walked back over to his seat. The crying Oompa Loompa was grabbed by the two selected Oompa Loompas and he started to plead for his life. The two Oompa Loompas just ignored the one as the hung their heads as they dragged the one by his arms out of the room.

"You." Wonka looked over his shoulder at the lone Loompa. "Eat the rest of it."

Without hesitation, the Oompa Loompa walked over to the seat with his head down, climbed into the chair and he began to eat the raw food that was laced with multiple sleeping pills. Wonka marched out of the dining room and went down the hall to his own office. Once in his office, his pace became lighter and steadier as his face turned completely back to the normal coloring. He sat down on his comfortable half-chair and leaned back in the chair, taking in a deep breath. His stomach growled as loud as a lion. Wonka leaned forward and picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Ah! Mr. Wilkinson, this is Wonka, I have a proposal for you." Wonka spoke into the phone to his former worker. "Please tell me you are not retired from your hobby yet."

"Well, I plan on doing so sometime soon. Is your new butcher not doing a decent job?" Mr. Wilkinson asked over the phone.

"It's not that. It is the Oompa Loompas. Not only are they becoming deranged, I just can't stand their meat anymore. They've tried drugging me with sleeping pills as well." Wonka started to explain

"So you want a break from their meat and you want children again?" Wilkinson questioned

"Yes. It will so take the edge off of the Oompa Loompas so they will stop trying to kill me." Wonka answered

"With the factory closed, it will be hard to get any children in without people noticing, sir." Wilkinsons commented, "How many children do you think will be necessary?"

"5 children should be enough, on the first of October. That'll give them about a fair four months to find the tickets. However, Wilkinson, I want you to find where these tickets go, find four terrible kids and then find me one good-hearted and sweet child." Wonka explained it all out to his former employee.

"So do we have a deal, my friend?" Wonka asked

"Yes, we do. It'll be very nice working with you one last time sir." Wilkinson commented and the phone call ended.


End file.
